everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ezekiel 'Zeke' Upland
Ezekiel 'Zeke' Upland is the son of Locasta Upland, The Good Witch of the North from the L. Frank Baum story ''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. '' Character Personality Zeke is prone to jealousy when his cousin Teddy is mentioned, and seeing Teddy excel with his powers while he struggles with his own powers only makes it worse. Zeke started to develop a feeling of inferiority, and normally takes the liberty of acting out on his own while trying to ignore his cousin. Zeke is a jokester who doesn't take anything relatively serious, and enjoys causing a bit of mischief here and there but is a nice guy on a personal level, if just being lazy at times. Zeke is rather intelligent when it comes to school, and hates any class of his that requires magic as he's not very good with it. Zeke is also a boy of his word and keeps promises he makes as he believes going back on a promise isn't a good thing to do. Appearance Zeke as a wide squared-face and a small nose, black hair that is spiked and messy and warm brown eyes. Zeke has apricot colored skin and stand in at 5'5 and is a bit stocky. Fairy tale: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Basic Summary The Wonderful Wizard of Oz is about Dorothy is a young orphaned girl raised by her Uncle Henry and Aunt Emily in the bleak landscape of a Kansas farm. She has a little black dog Toto, who is her sole source of happiness on the dry, gray prairies. One day the farmhouse, with Dorothy and Toto inside, is caught up in a cyclone and deposited in a field in Munchkin Country, the eastern quadrant of the Land of Oz. The falling house kills the evil ruler of the Munchkins, the Wicked Witch of the East. The Good Witch of the North comes with the Munchkins to greet Dorothy and gives Dorothy the Silver Shoes (believed to have magical properties) that the Wicked Witch of the East had been wearing when she was killed. In order to return to Kansas, the Good Witch of the North tells Dorothy that she will have to go to the "Emerald City" or "City of Emeralds" and ask the Wizard of Oz to help her. How does Zeke come into it? Due to the fact that Locasta was elderly, and long past the stage of giving birth she created Zeke with the aid of her magic, and some of her hair. Zeke was born and from there out Locasta raised him in the arts of light magic, while keeping him away from others as Locasta lived in seculsion. Eventually once Zeke reached fourteen he was sent to Ever After High to interact with people his own age and above. Zeke is destined to aid the next Dorothy, and to send her on her journey to meet the Wizard of Oz. RelationshipsEdit Family Having no siblings, and only one cousin Zeke primarily grew up learning from Locasta, and intereacting with his older cousin Teddy. Friends Zeke does not have friends at the moment. Pet Zeke has not pets to speak of. Romance Zeke has not been in any romantic relationship of any sort. Outfits Basic Zeke doesn't wear anything to special, just a a pair of goggles that reside on top of his head, A white T-Shirt with a Green opened-over shirt over it, black pants, brown fingerless gloves and black boots. TBA Legacy Day TBA Trivia *Coming Soon! Category:Royals Category:Males Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Land of Oz